Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a laminate, a method for manufacturing a sealed substrate laminate, a sealed substrate laminate, and a sealed substrate.
Background Art
As mobile phones, digital AV devices, IC cards and the like become more highly functionalized, it is increasingly demanded that a semiconductor silicon chip (hereafter referred to as a “chip”) be highly integrated in a package by making a mounted silicon chip smaller and thinner. For example, there is a demand for thinning of an integrated circuit obtained by packaging a plurality of chips in a package, such as a chip size package (CSP) and a multi-chip package (MCP). In order to realize high integration of a chip in a package, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of a chip to a range of 25 μm to 150 μm.
When the thickness of a wafer substrate is reduced, the strength of the wafer substrate decreases. Thus, structures such as a circuit are mounted on the wafer substrate while the wafer substrate is automatically transported in a state in which a support plate is bonded to the wafer substrate during the manufacturing process so as to prevent damage to the wafer substrate having a reduced thickness. In addition, in order to protect the mounted structures from light, heat, humidity, dust, and physical impact, the wafer substrate is sealed with a sealing material.
In JP-A-2013-123849 (published on Jun. 24, 2013), there is disclosed a resin sealing apparatus including a pair of dies that form a cavity, a porous film, and a sucking and fixing portion that sucks and fixes a workpiece through the porous film, in which the pair of dies are closed for sealing with resin while the sucking and fixing portion sucks and fixes a workpiece from a workpiece suction hole formed in a workpiece setting region through fine pores of the porous film.
In JP-A-2012-187902 (published on Oct. 4, 2012), there is disclosed a resin sealing method using a mold die in which a cavity recessed portion having a volume corresponding to a workpiece composed of a plurality of package regions is formed.
In JP-A-2012-166430 (published on Sep. 6, 2012), there is disclosed a resin sealing apparatus for sealing a workpiece with a resin in a cavity by moving a first die and a second die, which are provided to vertically face each other, closer to each other, and clamping the dies and extruding the resin supplied to a pot by a plunger which vertically moves to forcibly send the resin to the cavity through a cal and a gate.
However, the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2013-123849, JP-A-2012-187902, and JP-A-2012-166430, do not include a description of a technique of sealing a substrate of a laminate obtained by bonding a support to the substrate through an adhesive layer.
When a laminate is formed and a device which is mounted on the substrate of the laminate is sealed, a sealing material is injected into a space formed by the substrate of the laminate and a cavity of a die to seal the device on the substrate. Therefore, pressure force is applied to the laminate from the side of the die to the side of the substrate and the force is applied to the adhesive layer formed between the substrate and the support. Thus, there arises a problem of the adhesive layer protruding outward.